Safana
|area = Wilderness area with the Lighthouse, near the southern unpaved road (AR3600 – 3748.2392) |strength = 13 |dexterity = 17 |constitution = 10 |intelligence = 16 |wisdom = 9 |charisma = 17 |total_scores = 82 |chapter_requirement = 1 |voice_actor = Diane Pershing |creature_codes = SAFANA.cre }} Safana is a chaotic neutral human thief and a potential companion in and . Baldur's Gate & Tales of the Sword Coast Recruitment Safana is available from Chapter One. She's found in the central wilderness of the Lighthouse area (3750.2390). She will ask the party to help her find some treasure and will join them if they agree. The party must have at least one male party member to receive Safana's request for assistance. Quests * Safana's Treasure Hunt (Don't dawdle too long or she leaves) Relationships * She finds Ajantis attractive and will flirt with him if the two are in the same party. Ajantis seems to be a bit conflicted about how he feels about Safana, as he'll swing between being flattered by her advances and being offended by her shameless and immoral conduct. Safana's advances toward Ajantis are far more straightforward than her advances toward Kivan and Xan. She outright tells Ajantis she thinks he's sexy instead of relying on double entendres. * She's got a very interesting relationship with Coran. The elf is obviously attracted to her and will flirt shamelessly with her, but will often tease or insult her in the same breath. She will always rebuke his advances, assure him she finds him most unattractive, and unleash some pretty scathing barbs of her own at him. However, she is fond of him, and is quite upset if he dies, taking back all the bad things she's ever said about him. * Safana is rather condescending toward Edwin. * Eldoth finds Safana both attractive and intriguing and will invite her to share a bottle of wine with him. She doesn't turn him down. * Garrick responds poorly to Safana. * Safana finds Kivan attractive and will flirt with him. * Safana will at one point suggestively ask Minsc to give her a foot massage. Minsc will inform her that she has not offended him, but she just does not understand the bond he has with Boo. After many of the same exchanges have taken place, an exasperated Minsc will finally respond with a threat, although he doesn’t seem to carry through. * Tiax is rude to Safana, but she really doesn't seem to care. * Safana finds Xan attractive and will flirt with him, but he ignores her completely. Gameplay Along with Ajantis, Safana has the highest charisma (17) among all companions in the game, making her an excellent leader for neutral parties to gain store discounts and favorable reaction adjustments. Safana has a special ability called "Charm Person" which functions similarly to the wizard spell Charm Person, only that it is classified as an innate ability, and has touch range. The target must make a save vs. spell with a +2 bonus or be charmed for 100 seconds. In this ability is renamed to "Safana's Kiss", and is castable when silenced. Safana's inteligence score allows her to dual-class to a Mage if she uses the Tome of Clear Thought. In and she can dual-class to Thief/Enchanter, Thief/Illusionist and Thief/Transmuter as well. A dual-class by definition must have its new class exceed the level of its old class by one level in order to regain the benefits of the old class. Safana may become a level 7 Thief at 40,000 XP, which will still allow her to reach a level 8 Mage at 90,000 XP (130,000 XP total). This allows a significant investment in 2-3 Thief skills, primarily lock-picking and find traps, as well as a third proficiency point, well placed in bows. If you want maximize Thief level - dual class immediately after Safana reaches level 7 Thief in order not to waste any earned experience. But if you want reach level 9 Mage to gain level 5 spell slots - dual class at level 6 Thief. She always has the following items when joining the party: a dagger, 10 throwing daggers and studded leather armor, except in Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition where her weapons are a Ninja-To and 20 Darts. * In : companions who are under-leveled at the time of joining will be given a certain amount of experience points (XP) for you to manually level them up to gain more control of their status. Biography Quotes Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear }} Recruitment Safana is available from Chapter 7, go to the second floor of Elfsong Tavern and see her kicking Coran out for his being promiscuous. She'll then decide to join your march to fight Caelar Argent to shake off her boredom and stray away from Coran. Quests *The Traitor Biography Quotes Dialogues Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn Safana and Coran have been travelling the Sword Coast together and Gorion's Ward finds Coran at the house in Forest of Tethir. She has been kidnapped by wolfweres, and Coran asks the player character to rescue her. However, she has conspired with the wolfweres to kill Gorion's Ward because she wants to claim the bounty. Safana is killed by Lanfear the wolfwere, as she had other plans in mind for Coran. Personality Her general demeanor is flirtatious, and sometimes her personality borders on provocative. Safana seems to have an overwhelming confidence in herself as a sexual entity. This is most likely due to her beauty (which many take notice of). If the player character dismisses Safana; he or she claims that the party does not need another thief, even if she is completely gorgeous. This is then followed up by the player character's inner monologue reading: "What am I saying?" Gallery Safana SAFANA Portrait BG2.png|''Baldur's Gate I'' portrait, slightly brightened for character generation in Baldur's Gate II External links * Category:Humans Category:Thieves Category:Creatures Category:Chaotic neutral companions Category:Companions of chaotic ethos Category:Companions of neutral morality